


lovestagram.

by ribbonbunks



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Internet Famous, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonbunks/pseuds/ribbonbunks
Summary: Kim Jongin and Jennie Kim are both insta-famous models that happen to attend the same university. When their posts start to look similar, the internet buzzes with rumors that the two are dating. Little do their fans know the two have never met. Romance ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Jongin and Jennie Kim are both insta-famous models that happen to attend the same university. When their posts start to look similar, the internet buzzes with rumors that the two are dating. Little do their fans know, the two have never met. Curiousity, romance, and tension ensues. [side Rose x Chanyeol and Jisoo x Suho]


	2. daisies.

Chapter 1

daisies.

“Should I put a filter on this one?” Jennie asked as she exposed the photo she took of herself the day before to Jisoo, her best friend.  
  
“Yeah you look ugly.” Jisoo replied nonchalantly, too busy with her mobile game to even glance up at her friend’s phone. Jennie kicked her lightly under the table and huffed. The petite beauty winced dramatically but continued playing her game with a small smirk.  
  
“I’ll ask the groupchat,” Jennie continued while quickly typing a message out to her favorite group of girls, “they’re always honest.”  
  
From: Jennie  
To: Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Lisa, Yeri, Irene, +4 others  
Filter or no filter?  
  
From: Nayeon  
No filter so pretty!~  
  
From: Irene  
ugh date me  
  
From Lisa:  
No filter unnie!!!  
  
Jennie chuckled, satisfied and encouraged by the support of her friends to upload the picture to Instagram with the simple caption: “pretty pretty daisy”  
  
At only 20 years old, Jennie had accumulated almost 500k followers on Instagram. People loved her fashion sense, beauty, and charm. She was never one to brag about it, though. Sometimes, she even felt embarrassed about her newfound “fame” and coiled into herself anytime one of her classmates called her a celebrity. She just loved fashion, especially high fashion. Opening up an Instagram right after graduating high school in New Zealand, she thought she would just use it for inspiration in fashion and beauty but ended up being an inspiration for thousands of others around the world.  
  
It also worked out in allowing her to make connection with people she would have never known just through her university’s fashion design program. She was thankful for the opportunity.  
  
Jennie put her phone down, already overwhelmed with the amount of likes and comments clouding her notifications.  
  
“Are you done?” Jennie sighed, looking over at Jisoo frantically pressing buttons on the phone and watching the colorful character jump over even more colorful obstacles. Jisoo continued to ignore her, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her brow furrowed in utter focus at the childish game.  
  
Shaking her head in amusement, Jennie switched her focus to the cafe they had been sitting in for the last hour, killing time before their next class. It was still as busy as ever in the afternoon as it was in the morning. The line had definitely weaned down a bit but more students were occupying the tables with their laptops and books. Exam time was approaching. She was getting a headache just thinking about it.  
  
“E-excuse me,” a voice broke Jennie out of her thoughts. Standing in front of their table was a pale student with dark hair and glasses. His ears were burning red and he was fidgeting too much while glancing warily at Jisoo, “do you mind turning down the volume? It’s a bit distracting.”  
  
“If noise disturbs you then go study in a sensory deprivation tank” Jisoo quipped, eyes never leaving her phone. Jennie laughed awkwardly, trying to ease the tension.  
  
“I’m so sorry! We were just leaving!” Jennie squeaked embarrassedly while pulling her friend up with all their stuff and pushing her out the door. When they were outside she quickly snatched Jisoo’s phone.  
  
“How many other places are you trying to get us banned from?” Jennie questioned too loudly, her cheeks hot from humiliation. A few random students stared as they entered the cafe. Jisoo just rolled her eyes and reached for her phone but Jennie held it out of reach.  
  
“Go apologize to that boy.” Jennie commanded sternly, pointing at the door of the cafe they had just left. Jisoo whined and stomped her foot before hanging her head dejectedly and walking in the direction of the door. She gave her best friend one more questioning stare to gauge her seriousness before deciding that she was very, very serious.  
  
She dragged her feet to the table of the dark haired boy and bowed her head, “I’m sorry for being rude. Please don’t complain to the manager. We love the coffee here.”  
  
The boy blinked at Jisoo’s monotone apology before chuckling lightly, making Jisoo look up with a curious look.  
  
“It’s totally fine! I know everyone’s pretty stressed about finals and I usually go to the library but I haven’t eaten anything all day so I thought I’d drop in for something—“  
  
Jisoo blinked. Finals? She hadn’t even remembered until now. She had been too focused on games and some new manga that just released to even bother opening up her textbook.  
  
“—but the library doesn’t allow food so I thought I should study and eat here for a little while before leaving. Anyway, my name is Kim Junmyeon. Yours?”  
  
Jisoo broke out of her reverie as a hand suddenly appeared in her vision. The boy’s smile was almost too bright. She eyed it hesitantly before accepting the handshake.  
  
“Kim Jisoo.”  
  
  
  
Jennie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited outside the cafe. What was taking so long? She really hoped Jisoo didn’t just use the bathroom and think she could fool her. Just as she was about to storm in there herself, Jisoo walked out of the cafe in a daze.  
  
Concerned, Jennie approached her, “Hey? What happened?”  
  
“Exams. I’m doomed.”  
  
  
  
  
After walking a panicked Jisoo off at the library to catch up on half a semester’s worth of material, Jennie attended her last class of the day and wound up back at her apartment. She stretched after taking off her sneakers and greeted Kuma, her dog and the love of her life. He jumped up and down excitedly as she started heating up some leftovers.  
  
Noticing the silence of the house, she walked through the apartment and noticed Lisa was taking a nap and Chaeyoung was out. Jisoo wouldn’t be home for awhile either. While the microwave nuked her chicken and rice, Jennie stretched her legs on the couch and turned on the TV as background noise while she scrolled through Instagram. 100,000 likes already. She checked her comments.  
  
 **mybabyjennie** **: UGH LOOKING SO CUTE QUEEN!**  
 **kadbudy** **: god how can one woman be this perfect?**  
 **songrose** **: so lovely**  
 **xheavenz** **: is she copying Kai?**  
 **justlikeTT** **: where’s the shirt from?**  
 **lululumango** **: look at her and Jongin’s accounts it’s a total** **lovestagram** **ㅜㅜ**  
 **xheavenz** **: Kai went from dating Krystal to this? Talk about downgrade ㅋㅋ**  
  
Jennie paused when she heard the microwave beep off.  _Lovestagram? And who_ _was_ _this Jongin and Kai?_  She scoffed at the comment questioning if she was copying this random guy. Curious, she searched the name into the account’s following and an account named “zkdlin” appeared.  
  
The account had almost 900k followers and was owned by a tall, handsome man that looked only slightly older than Jennie. He was toned and tanned, with thick dark hair and a sultry stare.  _Another model?_  Her eyes widened as she realized his latest update was a picture very similar to the one she posted, except it was uploaded a day earlier.  
  
It was taken at a garden near her university that was full of flowers this time of year. There was no caption. She checked his other pictures and noticed some similarities between those as well. He posted a picture of himself at a photo shoot around the same time she did. He posted a Polaroid picture the same time she did.  
  
The sound of Kuma’s barks as the apartment door opened distracted her from drawing any conclusions.  
  
“We’re back!” Chaeyoung squealed gleefully as she and her boyfriend, Chanyeol, took off their shoes. Chanyeol scooped up Kuma in his arms and let the tiny brown pup lick his face happily as they walked in the direction of the living room.   
  
“Hey guys! Where have you been?” Jennie questioned and allowed room for Chaeyoung to plop on the couch beside her while she retrieved her food from the microwave. Chanyeol sat with open legs on the floor while Kuma ran circles and jumped over them.  
  
“Studying,” Chaeyoung muttered tiredly and Chanyeol offered her an apologetic smile. Jennie let the younger girl rest her head on her shoulder and curl up closer to her.  
  
“Rosie stayed the night but we didn’t get much studying done until today,” Chanyeol added sheepishly and his girlfriend was quick to kick him in the head, her cheeks reddening.   
  
“Jisoo just remembered we’re in school to learn and is doing an all nighter at the library,” Jennie quickly changed the subject, sensing her friend’s embarrassment at her boyfriend’s remarks. The couple laughed at Jisoo’s typical behavior and explained how many exams they had to study for and which ones they were most nervous about.  
  
Jennie listened to the couple vent but her mind kept swaying back to the mysterious “zkdlin”.  
  
“Do you guys know a Kai?” Jennie asked abruptly, interrupting Chaeyoung’s and Chanyeol’s banter about which science class was the hardest to take.  
  
“Your other dog?,” Chanyeol answered cheekily while holding up Jennie’s barking fur ball. It was now Jennie’s turn to kick Chanyeol’s head but he was quick to dodge this time.  
  
“That name sounds really familiar...” Chaeyoung put a finger to her lips while she tried to remember where she had heard that name before.  
  
“There is a Kai in my dance class,” a voice suddenly appeared in the kitchen which made all 3 of the people occupying the living room to jump. Lisa was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a sleepy look to her face and a glass of orange juice in her hand.  
  
“Have you been sleeping this whole time, idiot?” Chaeyoung gasped, realizing the time. 8:04PM. Lisa rolled her eyes and joined them in the living room, using her toes to make Chaeyoung scooch and give her room.  
  
“It’s called a nap, stupid,” Lisa replied and offered a hand in Chanyeol’s direction, “gimme puppy.” Chanyeol handed Kuma over to the tall girl and stood up, checking his watch.  
  
“I should probably go...Baekhyun wanted me to pick up some chips on the way home.” Chanyeol said as he yawned and stretched his legs. Chaeyoung stood up too and walked her boyfriend to the door. They said their goodbyes and kissed each other goodnight, promising to meet up with each other in the morning.  
  
“Does the Kai in your dance class look like this?” Jennie asked Lisa, opening up his instagram. Lisa’s eyes lit up in recognition.  
  
“That’s him! That’s him!” Lisa confirmed enthusiastically. Chaeyoung grabbed at the phone in curiosity and recognition filled her face as well.  
  
“I’ve totally seen him around campus. I think he was in my English class last semester,” Chaeyoung said finally after scrolling through a few of his pictures. Jennie took her phone back and looked at his most recent picture again. _So he went to her school. Why hadn’t she seen him before? Did people really think she was copying his pictures? That they were lovers?_  Her cheeks burned and without realizing she double tapped on her screen.  
  
The heart on the bottom left of the screen turned red.  
  
“NO!” Jennie screamed, jumping off the couch in shock. He’s going to get the notification. Oh my god.  
  
She unliked the picture quickly, praying to god that his phone would disintegrate (with her life).  
  
“You liked and unliked it so fast that I don’t think Instagram will even send him a notification,” Lisa tried to comfort her grieving friend. Chaeyoung was scrolling through his feed on her own phone.  
  
Suddenly the black crop top she was wearing felt like a thick sweater as she broke out in cold sweat.  _Wait. Why was she worrying so much? She has never even met this guy in the last 3 years and probably wouldn’t until she graduated. Plus, why can’t 2 people post flowers and polaroids at the same time?_ Feeling better, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.  
  
She heard the telltale notification ping come from her cell and turned on the screen. Her stomach dropped.  
  
Instagram Now   
@zkdlin just liked your photo


	3. first impressions.

chapter 2 

first impressions.

 

Jongin groaned and tipped his head back, sweat from his hair dripped on the waxed floor of the practice room. He sat up straight and ran his right hand along his shoulder blade, squeezing some of the knots nestled there. He winced as he massaged the tension out of the muscle. The tan skin twitched at the sensation.

 

The music he had turned off earlier stayed off and allowed a comfortable silence to envelop the room. He had chosen this practice room purposefully to avoid being with anyone else. It was one of the older, dingy practice rooms on campus and many students preferred the newer, larger rooms. It wasn’t that he was antisocial, per say, but he used dance as a stress relief and escape from his normal life. 

 

If being one of the most famous Koreans on Instagram was “normal.” He tried his best to keep his internet persona and his real life separate. On Instagram he was Kai, the sexy, self-assured, fashion-forward model with close to a million fans all around the world. In real life, he was just Jongin. A dorky soccer fan that laughed too hard and loved his dogs more than himself. 

 

The contrast between his personalities made it awkward for him to even talk about his online fame and he felt extremely embarrassed anytime one of his fans approached him. To alleviate this, he dressed as casually as possible on campus to avoid Kai’s signature look being recognized. Thankfully, majority of the people around him were completely ignorant of who he was online. 

 

Jongin was thrown out of his daze when he heard a sure knock at the wooden door to his left and a person entering. 

 

“How did you know I’d be here?” Jongin raised a dark brow at the figure approaching him. The man shot him a wide smile and took a seat beside him on the floor. “I’m stalking you, of course,” the man responded with sarcasm and a slight accent. 

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of his water. “Not worried about the dance final, are you?” He asked, already knowing the answer. The Chinese student scoffed lightly and shook his head. 

 

“Please. I could do my routine in my sleep,” he responded, faking a yawn which made Jongin smirk. Zhang Yixing was a Chinese transfer student and one of the best dancers he had ever seen in his life. His movements were like water and never failed to impress him every time Jongin saw him on stage. Jongin was no beginner himself but he could appreciate Yixing’s skills, nonetheless. 

 

“Are you worried?” Yixing asked, referring to Jongin’s secret practice he had interrupted. Jongin shook his head and stretched his arms above his head, closing his eyes. “I just needed something to help me unwind.” 

 

Yixing nodded, understanding wholeheartedly the power of dance to keep the mind occupied. However, he had to add nonchalantly, “You know most college students would just get laid.” Jongin did a spit take. Yixing had always been too blunt. 

 

Eventually, Yixing left, never explaining why he had visited Jongin in the first place. Jongin was secretly relieved by the company though. His insistence on separating Kai and himself made making friends hard. Consequently, he had very few good friends he could trust and talk to daily. Yixing was one of them. His roommates Kyungsoo and Joonmyun were great too. 

 

Jongin had the ghost of a smile on his lips as he packed up his things and locked up the practice room. Exiting the building, he noticed how late it was. He dug through his sweatpants and took his phone out, unlocking it as he walked. 

 

✉️ Message 

From: Kyungsoo 

Fried chicken on the table thanks to JM. Take as much as you want. Going to the library. 

 

Jongin had to stop himself from cheering out loud at the thought of fried chicken as he noticed the other students walking around him. His stomach gurgled and he rubbed it in soothing circles. He quickly tapped a reply to his roommate. 

 

✉️ Message 

From: Jongin 

YAAAAAYYYY!!! By “as much as you want” you mean all of it right? ㅋㅋㅋ have fun studying 

 

He wrote a quick thank you message to Joonmyun as well before checking Instagram. He made it a habit to check it as little as possible because of his inescapable secondhand embarrassment. 

 

He had quite a few likes on his last picture and scrolled through the replies. He couldn’t read every one (as there were literally thousands) but he skimmed as many as he could. 

 

NINI94: update more oppa! 

dwiyulss: he’s trying to kill me. He’s really trying to kill me rn 

tuisedj_3: is his face and body for real? ㅠㅠㅠ

 

His cheeks felt hot. He would never get used to the praise of his fans. He took out his keycard to get into his apartment and dropped his bag on the floor, toeing off his shoes. Monggu’s yaps greeted him at the door and he knelt down to scoop the enthusiastic pup in his arms and walked towards his room, keeping his focus on his phone. Light flooded into the dark room as Jongin turned on the switch and he flopped on his back on top of his plush bed. He sighed in pleasure at finally being able to relax. 

 

kokobob: seems like Kai oppa really likes the chic cold-type of girl~ those who are mad know that they never had a chance with him right? ㅋㅋ 

 

Jongin raised a brow at the comment. So random. He wasn’t foreign to his fans discussing his love life but his last girlfriend was almost a year ago. He hadn’t gotten a comment like this in a long time. Curiously, he read the replies to that comment. 

 

juliechen2: are you dumb? we aren’t mad about him having a girlfriend. we just don’t want him making a fool out of his fans with a lovestagram. 

 

Monggu cocked his head from his comfortable perch on Jongin’s stomach as his dad physically tensed up. Lovestagram? He kept reading. 

 

suranshi: oppa can date whoever he wants. I supported him and Krystal because he was open about it. I wonder if he thinks his fans are idiots 

 

misszanshu: Jennie is so pretty. His stalker fans are fuming rn because they look like trolls next to her ㅋㅋㅋ 

 

Jongin sat up abruptly with a furrowed brow, forcing Monggu out of his comfortable position and onto the side of the man. Jongin glanced at the confused pup and rubbed the top of his head apologetically. He glared at his screen after a moment, completely stupefied with the situation in front of him. 

 

He even double checked to make sure he was reading his own comments, and not another account’s. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he tried to make sense of the words in front of him. Who was this Jennie? 

 

He shook his head, trying to rearrange his thoughts. His hand that made contact with his hair reminded him that he needed a shower badly. The stickiness of his body put precedent over anything else at the moment. He quickly peeled off his clothes and headed for the shower, towel in hand. 

 

 

He emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later, steam escaping as the tanned man exited with just a towel around his hips and his dark hair dripping wet, beading down his back and chest. He opened his closet to find a smaller towel for his hair and some shorts. Successfully finding both, he laid the shorts on the bed and quickly ruffled his hair with the towel to stop it from dripping. He dropped the towel around his hips and pulled on the shorts, letting the towel on his hair to fall around his shoulders, catching any stray droplets. 

 

He grabbed his phone from the charger and walked into the kitchen, Monggu in tow. The fried chicken that Kyungsoo messaged him about was resting on the table looking divine. Jongin licked his lips and grabbed a plate, filling it with hearts in his eyes. Satisfied with the pile of greasy goodness on his plate, he grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge and took a seat at the kitchen table. 

 

He used one hand to grip onto a drumstick and move it to his mouth and the other to unlock his phone and continue reading his comments. He was interrupted, however, by a text message from his roommate. 

 

✉️ Message 

From: Kyungsoo 

You’re not going to believe this. Joonmyun is in the library with a pretty girl. He’s so red it looks like he’s going to pass out any second. Ofc I’m going to be a good friend and snap some pictures so we can laugh together. 

 

Jongin gaped. His friend Joonmyun was an amazing guy. He was generous, kind, smart, reliable, and incredibly easy going. However, he has always had trouble with women. He just had this weird awkwardness about him that escalated to another level around the female species. 

 

Jongin held back his laughter with the back of his hand and was about to tap a response before a notification filled a third of his screen. 

 

Instagram 

@jennierubyjane liked your photo 

 

Jennie? Already forgetting about his roommates, Jongin quickly tapped on the notification which opened up his latest photo. It was a picture he had taken at a garden near his apartment. He had Yixing take it as they walked to class one day. He clicked on the username that alerted him in the first place and was welcomed by a familiar layout. His eyes widened. It was almost like he was staring at the female version of his own Instagram. 

 

Jongin dropped the piece of chicken he was holding and narrowed his eyes, analyzing the photos and realizing how many similarities they had with his own. Even the latest photo she had put up looked like his most recent. She must go to his university because he recognized the majority of the locations she snapped. 

 

Jongin processed the images and came to the conclusion that it was all a giant coincidence. I mean, I have never even seen this girl before now. 

 

And he would have definitely remembered if he had seen her. She was beautiful. She had pale skin, like snow. Her almond eyes were narrow but sexy and confident. Her hair was long and dark brown, meeting her waist and reminding him of a chocolate fountain. Her body was lithe and athletic, with a small waist and long legs. 

 

He noted that she must be a model as well with the number of photo shoots she had posted. This was the woman his fans thought he was dating? He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from whispering, “I wish.” 

 

He kept scrolling through her Instagram, fascinated by how someone could be so cute and sexy at the same time. A photo, in particular, caught his attention and he didn’t hesitate to like it. 

 

His hand dropped into the box of fried chicken and was sorely disappointed when he realized he had finished the entire thing. With that, he put his phone down with a sigh and started cleaning up. He threw away the disposable plate, the box of chicken, and washed his hands. He retrieved his backpack from the door and entered his room again, intent on studying. 

 

But in between paragraphs of English and math problems his mind wandered to chocolate brown hair and gummy smiles.


	4. insecurities.

Chapter 3  
insecurities.  
In hindsight, Jennie was naive to think nobody would notice her little “like” situation yesterday. She was already getting hate comments prior and like gas to fire, the flame erupted.

@aanjjeeell: ugly  
@kaikaikuma: this is the type Kai likes? Can’t help to be disappointed...  
@zkdlbaby: Not pretty...or sexy...or cute..

Jennie didn’t even realize she was crying until she saw a teardrop fall on her phone screen. She tossed her phone to one side of the couch she was sitting on and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on them. It was 9AM on a Saturday and quiet in the apartment the four girls shared. Jennie had risen for her morning workout but was distracted by the endless notifications on Instagram. Now she sat in the living room crying about hate comments. She would scoff at her own weakness if she had the strength.

“Unnie?” A tentative voice whispered next to her a little while later. The couch dipped and a hand caressed her shoulder. Jennie tilted her head from off her knees, giving Lisa a tight-lipped smile. The taller of the two gasped as she noticed the unmistakable wetness on Jennie’s chubby cheeks. Lisa didn’t waste any time sweeping the elder girl into her arms and holding her tight.

“Explain everything.”

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

Jennie laughed heartily, wiping the remainder of her tears with a tissue Lisa provided. Lisa smiled back, rubbing Jennie’s shoulder as the brunette rested her head on Lisa’s shoulder.

“It’s not his fault.” Jennie replied. “I should’ve been more careful.”

Lisa scoffed, “is it a crime to like someone’s pictures these days?”

Jennie didn’t know how to respond. Essentially, she didn’t do anything wrong. So what, she liked some hot guy’s picture. Wait, hot? Jennie had to agree that Kai was extremely attractive. And he liked one of her pictures. Did he find her attractive? Jennie was suddenly aware of the heat flooding to her cheeks. She was glad that the angle prevented Lisa from seeing her blush.

“And anyway,” Lisa smiled as she continued, “you’re beautiful, cute, sexy, fashionable, smart, and a good cook.”

Jennie grinned gratefully at her Thai friend’s words and threw her free arm over her thin waist, enveloping her in a hug. She looked up at Lisa after a moment and offered a suspicious smirk.

“You added the ‘good cook’ part because you want me to make you breakfast, right?”

Lisa faked a shocked expression, sputtering dramatically and flailing her arms around before eventually pouting and nodding. Jennie giggled and detached herself from the couch, offering Lisa a hand. There’s nothing good food couldn’t fix.

 

“Wake up.” Kyungsoo stood at the edge of Jongin’s bed, peering down at the half-asleep lump. Jongin stirred, a part of him wanting to get up because the scent of food wafting into his room smelled so damn good and another part of him wanting to knock Kyungsoo out for attempting to wake him up early on a Saturday. The elder of the two loved to cook recently and coerced his roommates to try everything he made. In the beginning it was torture having to eat burnt eggs and bitter meat. Now, Kyungsoo had got the hang of things and they often ate his food at least once a day.

“M’up.” Jongin yawned and sat up with great effort. Kyungsoo seemed satisfied with that and left the room, giving Jongin time to pull on some sweatpants and a T-shirt and make his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finally made it into the kitchen, Junmyeon was already seated at the table, a coffee cup in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

“I say this everyday,” Jongin started as a he sat down across from Junmyeon, “you are literally a 70 year old man in a 21 year old body.”

“I’m sorry we can’t all be glamorous models like you, Kai.” Junmyeon teased as he noted Jongin’s bedhead, swollen eyes, and disheveled clothing. Jongin was far from glamorous in his personal life which made being his friend way easier than most people thought. Their conversation was momentarily interrupted by Kyungsoo offering them plates of eggs, bacon, and toast and sitting down alongside them. They both accepted it graciously and Junmyeon went back to sipping his coffee.

“So how was your date last night?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly. Junmyeon nearly choked to death. Jongin almost choked as well as he snickered with a mouth full of food.

“D-date?” Junmyeon stuttered, wiping fallen drops of coffee from his chin and the table.

“I saw you two in the library last night.” Kyungsoo remarked casually, taking a bite out of his toast. Junmyeon cleared his throat and willed his face not to turn red. Of course, it did not take him long to resemble a ripe tomato.

“It’s not what you think...” Junmyeon mumbled, hanging his head low and avoiding the knowing smirks on his friend’s faces. It was no secret that he was terrible with women. He had one girlfriend as a high schooler and she broke up with him because he was “too socially awkward.”

“She needed help finding research articles for an exam so I helped her.” Junmyeon responded semi-confidently, looking up then. Kyungsoo adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and narrowed his eyes, assessing him carefully.

“She’s pretty.” Kyungsoo noted.

“She’s gorgeous.” Junmyeon sighed dreamily, holding a hand to his heart. “The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen on campus by far.” That got the attention of Jongin, who stopped shoveling eggs into his mouth to analyze the eldest of the three. The prettiest girl on campus? Jongin’s mind somehow wandered to the mysterious Jennie he had discovered last night. He couldn’t help but be curious.

Junmyeon was the first one done with his breakfast and washed his plate and utensils before making his way to his room to pack his books. He liked to visit the library to study in the morning before it got too busy. Exam season meant it was extremely difficult to find seats in the library unless you got there early. If you didn’t, the loud campus cafe was your best bet. Junmyeon smiled as he recalled meeting Jisoo because he had to sit in the cafe. He zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, unplugged his phone, and slipped his shoes on. He said a quick goodbye to his roommates before heading out the door.

As he walked towards the campus library he opened up his messaging app and read the text he had read a thousand times since last night.

Message   
From: Jisoo  
I’m going to be up all night ㅠㅠ but you made my studying so much easier! Thank you and have a good night. Oppa Fighting! (ง’̀-‘́)ง

Junmyeon bit his lip to hide the grin he couldn’t help but sport at the word ‘oppa.’

Message   
To: Jisoo  
Make sure to get plenty of rest as well! I’m free to help you anytime ♡

 

“Guys I’m fine!” Jennie giggled as she struggled to get out of the strong grip of her three roommates. It didn’t take long for Chaeyoung and Jisoo to emerge from their bedrooms when the smell of chocolate waffles took over their small apartment. It also didn’t take long for Lisa to open her big mouth and explain Jennie’s current online situation as they sat around their kitchen table. Chaeyoung was the first to get up and take Jennie into her arms, tears in her eyes. She had always been the most empathetic of the four.

Now Jennie sat in a tangle of limbs, comforted by her 3 best friends. She couldn’t ask for anything better. Assured by Jennie’s reaction, the four finally separated and Chaeyoung wiped her tears with the sleeve of Chanyeol’s hoodie. She always wore his clothes to sleep.

“I was supposed to go to Yeol’s place but I can stay if you want.” Chaeyoung offered sweetly. Jennie shook her head and smiled, assuring her friends again that she was fine. A knock at the door interrupted them. Lisa opened it and squealed immediately.

“Shut up Lalisa!” Jisoo whined. “It’s too early in the morning for your noise.”

“Yo yo yo Park Chanyeol,” Lisa ignored Jisoo and put on her best American accent, “whas good?”

“Nothing much whas good witchu?” Chanyeol answered and offered Lisa a very “hip hop” handshake which made the 3 remaining girls cringe. Chaeyoung apologized half-heartedly to Jisoo and Jennie before pulling her tall boyfriend into the hallway and into her bedroom.

 

  
Chaeyoung could barely get her door closed before Chanyeol’s lips were on hers. She hummed as her back hit the door gently, forcing it shut. Chanyeol deliberately placed a hand behind her head before kissing her, ensuring her head wouldn’t hit the door. He was the most considerate boyfriend ever, Chaeyoung noted with glee.

Chaeyoung broke the kiss after a minute to breathe but Chanyeol did not waste any time in attacking her neck next. Chaeyoung bit back a moan as she felt her boyfriend nip at the most sensitive parts of her throat.

“I love when you wear my clothes.” Chanyeol murmured against her skin, using his free hand to push the borrowed black hoodie up and trace circles on the skin of her impossibly small waist. His hand was large enough to almost fit around half of it. Chaeyoung moaned out loud that time, and quickly pushed her boyfriend off her. She clapped a hand over her mouth and listened closely to the noise outside the door, praying her roommates didn’t hear her. In front of her, Chanyeol was barely attempting to hold back a laugh at his girlfriend’s embarrassment. Relieved that the chatter from the kitchen didn’t cease, Chaeyoung brought her attention back to her boyfriend and gave him a pointed look.

“They could have heard!” Chaeyoung scolded and Chanyeol stifled his laughter to appease her.

“We’ve been dating for 2 years and you stay at my place every weekend.” Chanyeol pinched his girlfriend’s smooth, rosy cheeks. “I’m sure they know what we get up to.”

Setting up Baekhyun with Taeyeon, a graduated senior from their university, was a blessing. It meant Baekhyun spent every weekend at her luxurious apartment off campus and he got the place alone for just him and his girlfriend.

“T-that’s—” Chaeyoung tried to retort but her mind was blanking from pure embarrassment at the thought of her friends being aware of the extent of her relationship with Chanyeol. They had never asked her for details.

“I mean,” Chanyeol smirked deviously, leaning in close and snapping Chaeyoung out of her thoughts, “even my parents probably know.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

 

  
The trio didn’t bother investigating the loud shriek coming from their roommate’s room. They just shared a look with each other and continued their debate on which Disney song was the best. Lisa was halfway through her thorough analysis of “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?” when the couple stumbled out, Chaeyoung a bright shade of red and Chanyeol wincing as he walked. Chanyeol was carrying a bag of Chaeyoung's clothes on one arm and had the other arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

“Exactly what were you two doing in there?” Jisoo questioned when she noticed Chanyeol’s sudden injury.

“HUH?” Chaeyoung screeched too loudly and battled Chanyeol’s arm off her shoulder. Jisoo regarded her with a raised brow, curious as to why the two were acting so strangely suddenly.

“P-packing!” Chaeyoung answered hurriedly and out of breath. “Just packing and talking!”

The remainder of the girls shared another look of confusion with each other. Chanyeol offered them an innocent smile and took his girlfriend’s hand in his.

“Uh, alright then.” Jennie spoke to clear the awkward tension. “Stay safe.”

Safe? Oh my god. She’s talking about condoms.

“We do! I mean we will!” Chaeyoung tried to explain. Chanyeol saved her from further embarrassment by pulling her towards the door as the other girls awkwardly laughed and waved goodbye. They kept waving as they watched the couple quickly put on their shoes and exit.

“Weirdos.” All three girls sighed simultaneously as soon as the door clicked shut.

 

  
Jennie couldn’t stand it anymore. Jisoo had holed herself in her room, eager to cram as much information as she could before her exam. Lisa left hours ago to practice for her dance final. And Jennie sat at her desk, staring at her phone. The notifications were non-stop. She had to silence her phone because of the constant ‘ping’ sound occurring every minute. She was extremely close to throwing the whole phone away.

In a burst of anger, she threw her pencil down on top of her textbooks and reached for her phone, unplugging it aggressively from the charger. She was going to show this Kai a piece of her mind. His fans were attacking her for absolutely no reason. So she liked his picture and he liked hers. That suddenly means they’re dating? They go to the same school and they have similar tastes so their feeds look similar. Was it a crime?

She hesitated opening Instagram for a minute, scared of the hate that would flood her vision. However, she eventually succeeded in opening the app and going straight to Kai’s page. She clicked on the ‘Message’ button and felt her anger dissipate all at once. What was she doing? Why would she yell at him for his fans’ mistakes?

She sighed and rested her forehead on the open textbook in front of her. Her phone was gripped loosely in her hand. She took a deep breath and attempted to clear her mind for a moment. This is stupid. I have bigger problems. I need to pass this English exam, for example.

The sudden vibration shocked her enough that she dropped her phone, the glass clattering against the wood of the desk and making her cringe. She carefully picked up the phone and brought the screen back into her field of vision, ready for another anonymous account to call her ugly. However, her mouth dropped open in surprise when she realized what the notification was for.

@zkdlin:  
are you alright?  
I’m sorry about the hate comments.  
Can we meet?

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing fanfics! Please comment to motivate me if you enjoy this at all. I need all the help I can get.


End file.
